Interrogation
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Kiba asks Shino why he visited him in the hospital, because it is a very unShinolike thing to do. Crack drabble written in ten minutes at eleven o'clock in the evening. PS R


_**Just another one of my weird drabbles. Enjoy.**_

**_(a/n This took place right after the Konoha Five were sent after Sasuke and comes back either mildly injured, medium injured, very injured, experiences-a-near-death-experience injured, or all of the above... um, injured.)_**

-

Kiba was reading.

Yes, that's right, Kiba's reading a book.

So what?

There wasn't anything wrong with THAT picture. Nope, nothing wrong at all.

It wasn't like you can do anything else lying on a hospital bed for days on end.

So now the bold Inuzuka can be seen sitting on his bed, like a quiet, refined, good little boy, a pillow behind him as support, to make his back comfortable and cushiony and immune to osteoporosis, eyes carefully scanning through an old, worn leather book that rested on his lap, obviously too heavy to hold in his hands, brows furrowed as if trying to understand the dust which outnumbered the text written on the brittle, dog-eared paper.

His head shot up when he heard footsteps outside his door.

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a brown-haired boy in a thick, light-coloredtrench coat with an extremely high collar that covered the parts of his face that weren't already concealed by his dark-tinted sunglasses. Actually, almost his whole body was covered by so much various oversized items that sometimes, it makes you wonder what might be truly underneath all those things…

Ahem.

Forgive me for the random, crazy-author interruption. (: clears throat :)

_Back to the story… _

Where did we leave off?

Oh yeah, right. A person who was described surprisingly like an exact replica of a certain Aburame appears at the doorway of Kiba's hospital room. What happens next? Oh, I can hardly stand the excitement!

"Hey, Shino!" He waved casually and gave him a small grin, as his teammate nodded and wordlessly dragged a chair next to the bed and sat on it. Oh so noiselessly too, I may add. Amazing.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Kiba asked, glad to have something else to do than fry his brain cells on a worthless, incomprehensible mound of stupid words bound together by metal and parchment.

He could feel Shino's gaze bore into him through his shades. Quite scary if you think about it. I mean, you _never_ even see the guys' eyes. How can you know if he really has them? Hmm… (: strokes chin :)

Sorry, I'm quite distracted today.

_Moving on…_

"We're both in Team Eight. I'm your teammate. You're wounded. You're confined in the hospital. Hospitals allow visitors. Teammates visit teammates who are in the hospital to show support and to help them recover. When they are well enough, the team can function properly again through training. Training prepares us for battle. In battle, we get wounded, and other people who may not even be our team mates visit us in the hospital. It is a never-ending cycle that will last as long as the flesh on our bones do not deteriorate and fade away into a worm's diet. It is also part of the code of an honorable, respectable shinobi."

Kiba cocked his head, speechless. So what if Shino had already stated all the answers to any questions he might have asked in the near future? And how he managed to think so much farther ahead, it was one of the mysteries of life, Kiba guessed.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour or so, Dog Dude swallowed, realizing his esophagus had dried up in the span of time he didn't use his vocal cords. "So… that's all?"

Bug Boy looked thoughtfully at him for a moment (we don't really know, but that's what most people do, so let's stick with that) and leaned back into the upholstery of the chair he was sitting on, shrugging and crossed his legs the way guys cross their legs.

"Well, my dad told me to, so… yeah."

"Ooooohhhhh…"

No more questions asked.

**-**

_**Hehehe… hello me duckies.**_

**_Well, that was random. Actually, I was supposed to make a Shino-centric angst drabble about his guilt and bitterness for not being able to come along that mission and not being able to help, but my overly insane mind came up with this instead. Anyway, if you liked it or at least enjoyed reading it, I'd appreciate it very much if you_**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
